


A Chance Encounter at the Grocery Store

by Mashami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2018, POV Outsider, im sorry, something dumb, there need to be more outsider stories, they're really funny, this is like really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashami/pseuds/Mashami
Summary: You feel fear race down your spine when you cast a glance at their car, and catch sight of sharp knives glinting in the light. And hear a whispered argument of beings, sigils, and hunting trips gone too long.





	A Chance Encounter at the Grocery Store

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJpet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJpet/gifts).



"Wow,"

"That is a lot of salt." You didn't even know this store sold that much of any product, yet here they are, carrying six absolutely massive bags of rock salt. You share a bewildered look with the cashier, as the two men load the bags onto the conveyor belt.

They seemed relatively normal when they walked in, albeit a little intense, but normal nonetheless. That's not the point though. Even if they the two walked in looking like they just came from a psyche ward, you can't think of any sane reason as to why anyone would need that much salt.

The taller one hands the cashier, paper money, completing their strange purchase. You stare confusedly after them as they stroll out the stores automatic doors.

\-------------------------------------

They're still in the parking lot when you walk out, heavy bags in hand.The both of them standing at the trunk of a beautiful looking Impala. You don't mean to stare or eavesdrop, you really don't. But as you pass by them you feel fear race down your spine, when you catch sight of sharp knives glinting in the light. And hear a whispered argument of beings, sigils, and hunting trips gone too long.

Your breath catches and you practically sprint the rest of the walk to your car, hoping they didn't notice you staring at them.  
"Or their murder car." You toss your groceries into your trunk, slam the trunk door down, and speed-walk to the driver's door. Your hands are shaking as you put the key in, and once you open the door, you dive into the front seat.

"Calm down, fuck," you force yourself to breath and risk a glance out the passager's window to their car. Only to find the spot where they had been empty, and nothing signifying that they had ever been in the parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> It is done! I hope this lives up to your standards AJ, this seemed like a good idea on paper, so yeah. It's more than 100 words at least!
> 
> Constructive criticism is wanted, of course.  
> (Please be gentle I'm trying)


End file.
